Amor Carmesi
by Ylera GaPe
Summary: Cuando Grell ya no puede soportar nada de William huye al mundo humano, pero en medio de sus lagrimas tropieza junto a un ser uqe le cambiara su vida para siempre ¿Que pasara con William? ¿Grell volvera a amar?
1. Chapter 1

La noche realmente era hermosa, puede que sea su imaginación o realmente le favorecía todo, pero aquel pelirrojo lo estaba volviendo loco. Sus labios delicadamente pintados, sus hermosos ojos verdes, aquellas sombras que ahora conocía mejor, esos elegantes accesorios que lo completaban, y ese cabello carmesí que tanto amaba, que ahora le dedicaba un poema cada día, sin olvidar, claro esa enorme y bella sonrisa, realmente ese vestido le favorecía, le sorprendía que los humanos creyesen que fuera mujer. Pero quien creería que fueses algo mas si parecía una diosa en ese vestido escotado y lleno de lentejuelas, ¡Dios! Alabado sea por crear a una criatura tan perfecta, si tan solo, pudiese volver al pasado, donde esas miradas, sonrojos, besos y amor eran para el.

*******6 meses antes*******

-¡Will!-Entro en la oficina del mencionado de sorpresa, como siempre.

-¿Ahora que quieres Sutcliff?

-¿No puedo venir a saludar a mi "amado"?-Decía mientras cerraba la puerta y le daba un dulce beso en la mejilla.

-No y deja de molestarme, hoy vienen unos nuevos shinigamis y necesito que les des la bienvenida y les muestres las instalaciones.

-mmmmm…De acuerdo, pero me deberás una cena romántica-Decía mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-De acuerdo-Dijo viendo aun los papeles.

-Te amo.

Al llegar a el salón, encontró con muchos jóvenes recién graduados y llenos de energías. Había uno en particular que al momento de la entrada del pelirrojo se quedo admirado de su belleza y de aquel majestuoso cabello, su nombre era Axel.

-¡Buenas tardes queridos graduados! ¡Mi nombre es Grell Sutcliff y les daré el recorrido por las instalaciones!-Decía mientras hacia montón de ademanes que solo impactaban mas a el joven.

Terminando el día Grell despido a todos y cada uno se dirigía a casa, Grell pensó en esperar a William, pero luego le avisaron que este había salido del trabajo hace mas de cinco horas, su rostro se palideció, sintió como su corazón le dolía, pero pensó en que tal vez pudo haber sido un olvido así que se despidió y se dirigió a la casa de su amado.


	2. Notorias lagrimas

Al entrar a la casa de las que tenia unas copias después de habérselas robado al dueño vio a William somnoliento, este al escuchar un suspiro volteo y vio a el pelirrojo sonriendo, se preguntaba como es que consiguió entrar y de la rabia le grito.

-¡Que mierda haces aquí!

-Esa no es forma de tratar a tu novia Will.

-Tu no eres mi novia.

-Claro que lo soy, solo que no lo aceptas.-Como siempre, terco.

-¡Tengo suficiente aguantándote todo el día a ti y a ese estúpido de Ronald, déjame descansar!-No era tanto el enojo de que el pelirrojo entrara así a su casa, era mas que todo el día le había resultado difícil, tenia varios trabajos pendientes y sus superiores lo estaban presionando y como a el le gusta que le salgan bien las cosas ya no aguantaba.

-¡Lárgate de mi casa Sutcliff!

-¿Cómo te atreves a sacarme así?

-¡Largo!

-No, dime que te ocurre Will y me iré tranquilizada.

-Dije que te fueras-Se levanta del sillón y se para frente al pelirrojo.-¡Largo!

-¡Nop!-toma las manos de su amado y dice dulcemente-Dímelo mi amor.

Harto de ese carácter que odiaba pero a la vez amaba de parte de Grell, combinado con el cansancio y estrés no evita golpear en el cachete a Grell.

-W-wil…¿Por qué?-Sus ojos a cada segundo se llenan de lagrimas hasta que comienzan a rodar por sus ya no sonrojadas mejillas.

Lo toma del cabello y lo lanza fuera de su casa-¡Ahora estúpido fenómeno travestido!-y cierra la puerta.

Solo en el frio de la noche Grell se refugia en huyendo a el mundo humano, en el camino choca en el tejado con alguien. Frente a el se hallaba una oscura figura que al ser iluminada por la luna se diferencia por unos ojos esmeralda brillantes y serios, un cabello demasiado des alborotado y de un majestuoso color marrón con toques de naranja que le recordaba tanto a los otoños con su familia humana, el joven fumaba y al ver a Grell se impacto y viéndose mutuamente noto las lagrimas del contrario.

-William…-De tanto correr solo pudo desmayarse en el acto, dejándose indefenso ante el joven que aun estaba viéndolo.

A la mañana siguiente Grell sintió los primeros rayos del sol y despertó pensando que lo ocurrido era nada mas una pesadilla pero luego vio que el cuarto no era precisamente suyo, de repente una joven con un vestido y delantal entro y viéndolo le dijo

–¡Buenos días Grell-sama!-Mientras sonreía.


	3. esperanza renaciente

-¿Dónde estoy?-Decía mientras examinaba la habitación, a juzgar por el decorado era de un joven.

-Oh claro. Mi nombre es Lea Van Soche, mi hermano te encontró y te trajo aquí después de que te desmayaste.-Aclaro a la vez que entraba y buscaba una cajita.-Ten, te compre ropa.

-ok…!Santa Death!- Para su sorpresa era muchos vestidos, faldas, pantalones y blusas.-¿C-como sabias que me gusta estas cosas?

-Vi tu ropa y lo asumí, ¿Estoy en lo correcto no?

-¡SIIIII! ¡Gracias Lea!

-Bien, cámbiate y cuando estés listo vienes a comer.-Decía mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella.

Mientras Grell se arreglaba, recordó lastimosamente la escena con su amado Will, poco a poco lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, que dolor le causaba saber que jamás tendría el amor de su superior, claro que una que otra vez lo había golpeado, pero el estaba consiente de que se los merecía, pero esto era diferente. Cada palabra, lo quemaban, pero de repente pensó **¡NO LLORARE POR UN MALDITO QUE JAMAS SUPO O SABRA VALORAR MIS SENTIMIENTOS, MERESCO ALGO MEJOR!**

-Que delicia es esto Lea-realmente esa chiquilla de 23 cocinaba como profesional.

-Gracias Grell.

Mientras servía jugo entro a la habitación un joven, le parecía conocido, de inmediato recordó que era el joven que lo había ayudado, y también, era el nuevo ¡Era Axel!

-¡Hermano! Bienvenido

-Hola Lea-Giro y vio a Grell con una blusa roja que le legaba hasta la cintura, unos jeans ajustados que enmarcaban su esbelta y delicada figura y su cabello rojo carmesí que había decorado con una flor.-Grell-Sama, bienvenido a mi casa, perdone por traerlo sin avisar pero cuando se desmayo yo…

-E-esta bien, fue mejor topar contigo que con alguien mas, por cierto, gracias, ahora me retiro.-Se levanto de su silla y se dirigió a la puerta cuando una mano lo detuvo.

-Me temo que le será imposible.

-¿He? ¿Por qué?

-Porque este es el mundo humano Grell.-Dijo la joven Lea.

-¿Ha? Entonces tu…

-¡Sip! Mi hermano es un shinigami y yo una humana,-rio- es divertido ¿No?

-Claro que lo es, pero es una regla no dejarse ver por los humanos.

-Grell-sama-Decía el joven mientras le tomaba del hombro.-Las reglas se crearon para romperse.

A caso ¿Esto lo excitaba? Grell se puso rojo como tomate y solo asintió.

-Entonces, demos un paseo para enseñarle a Grell el mundo humano.

-De acuerdo.

Al salir varios hombres se que daban admirados de la belleza de Grell, parecía una joven de 18 a 20 años, en la tienda le regalaban comida o ropa. Se sentía increíble, estas personas lo admiraban, contrario a William.

-Hermano, voy al baño, espérame junto Grell.

-De acuerdo, pero no tardes.

Ambos se quedaron solos, de repente, Axel rompió el hielo.

-Me gustas.

El pelirrojo volteo tan rápido como su cuello le permitió, ¿Escucho bien?

-¿Perdón?

-Dije, me gustas Grell,-se acerco a Grell y lo tomo de la cintura mientras se miraban fijamente, esos ojos verdes mostraban cariño y amor.

-Yo…¡Con permiso!-Salió corriendo hasta mas no poder.

Corrió y corrió hasta que llego a un callejón fuera del centro comercial, ahí unos cuatro hombres se le acercaron.

-Pero miren que sabrosura.

-Dios, que bella.

-Hey puta ¿Cuánto la hora?

Estos hombres también confundieron a Grell como mujer, y para colmo de males, ¡Lo querían violar!

Poco a poco lo acorralaron, luego lo tomaron violentamente, para desnudar su indefenso ser, ¡Cuánto se arrepentía de haber dejado su agudaña en su casa!

De repente, grito y alguien vino a su ayuda, cuando abrió sus ojos vio a los hombres huyendo de la escena. Volteo y vio a Axel sangrando en la frente y nariz, se veía mal después de la golpiza que le dieron, pero este vio a Grell y solo sonrió, esto le causo un leve sonrojo a pelirrojo que solamente al enterarse que su salvador llego lo abrazo.

-G-gracias Axel.-Dijo tímidamente.

-De nada,-Se acerco Grell y le vio a los ojos-Grell-sama, me gustas y realmente quiero que tu correspondas a mis sentimientos, porque me has cautivado.

-Yo…!Ya amo a Wil…-¿No se supone que ya había renunciado a las esperanzas de que este le correspondiese?-No, yo ya no lo amo.

No importase que pensara, siempre tenia al pelinegro en sus pensamientos mas profundos, sus ojos se inundaron, soltó lagrimas y hundió su cabeza en el pecho del joven de pelo otoñal, ahora mas que nunca era tiempo de ver el presente en su vida inmortal.

-¿Grell-sama?-El joven interrumpido sus pensamientos. Se le notaba triste, tal vez por lo que dijo anteriormente.

-Perdón.-Intento soltarse de los brazos del joven pero este lo acerco mas a el.

-Nunca superare a Will-sama, pero quiero intentar y no renunciare hasta que obtenga una respuesta, Grell-sama, ¿Puedo intentar ser tu único amor?

Sus palabras se alojaban en lo mas profundo del corazón de Grell, no lo creía.

-De acuerdo, pero dime solo Grell.

-¡P-por supuesto!-Abrazo a Grell sintiéndose lo mas dichoso en el mundo, sentía como si se hubiese cumplido un sueño.-¡Te amo Grell!

Ambos se dirigieron donde la joven hermana y con ella Grell limpio las heridas de Axel, tal vez el golpe solo había destruido una mascara que llevaba por años y ahora le permitiría vivir mejor.


	4. Verdad y desesperacion

Este capitulo va dedicado a Marceline ruby uchiha por su apoyo a mi persona, sin mas preaumbulos...

 _EL CAPITULO 4..._

Papeles tras papeles…¡Que desastre!

-Lo deje aquí creo, no era acá.-Decía William mientras buscaba entre pilas y pilas unos informes olvidados.-No…¡Grell!

Recordando mejor todo estaba con el pelirrojo que desde hace ya dos semanas no lo visita, esto le pareció extraño pero así era Grell, nunca se sabia que haría después.

Saliendo del departamento se dirijo a la casa del pelirrojo del que tenia y que muy fácilmente le había entregado llaves. Al entrar vio a una joven (Según el) con el cabello amarrado y hecho bolita, falda blanca y una camisa manga corta con tacones negros.

-Disculpe-Dijo tímidamente con un leve sonrojo.

-¿Si?-Al voltear vio a un William sonrojado y este al mismo tiempo se sonrojo, no sabia que el llegaría y menos en ese momento en el cual tenia algo importante que hacer.

-Sutcliff…!¿PERO QUE MIERDA TRAES PUESTO?!

-Yo…

-¡Grell, Lea esta lista, ¿Nos vamos ya?!

Un aura negra cubrió toda la habitación, William se quedo observando a el joven del cabello otoñal, se le hacia familiar ese rostro. Por su parte, Axel lo miraba con desprecio, algo que el pelinegro noto enseguida.

-Oh, eres tu…-Dijo por fin rompiendo el hielo, sin importarle mas hiso como si el no estuviese y se dirigió a Grell.-Ya nos vamos lindura mía.

¿¡Que "LINDURA MIA", que estaba pensando, ni siquiera le habían dado el "SI"!?

-Claro.-Respondió con sonrojo en los cachetes y asintiendo, Axel se dirigió a la habitación y antes de entrar vio por ultima vez a su rival de amor.-¿Para que viniste Spears?-Se dirigió Grell a su desconcertado ex amor.

-Deje algunos papeles aquí.

-Oh, eso, si los encontré.-Tomo unos bien cuidados papeles sobre una repisa y se los entrego.-Ahora vete Spears.

-Claro.

Al salir solo vio de reojo a Grell que realmente se veía lindo con ese conjunto-Deberías vestirte así mas seguido,-Dijo para si mismo pero Grell lo alcanzo a oír.

Mientras meditaba porque si ya no lo amaba, su corazón latía con mas y mas fuerza, Axel le abrazo desde atrás y este al intentar voltear solo dejo su cuello expuesto a un gentil beso de parte de Axel que con gusto deseaba inspeccionar mas del pelirrojo que lo traía loco.

-No…Ax…haaa…-comenzó a gemir mas y mas cuando este se apodero de su cuerpo, pero se detuvo de repente.

-Perdón,-Dijo avergonzado y rojo.

-E-esta bien.

Mientras el trio salía de la casa del pelirrojo para salir a comer algo, William extrañamente sintió un dolor en su alma, o lo que quedara de el.

-Ai…Empai…¡Sempai!

Al regresar de sus pensamientos vio a Ronald viéndolo extrañado, como si no lo conociera.

-¿SI?

-¿No recuerda nada de lo que le dije?

-Eh, no.

-Bien.

-¡Espera Knox!

-¿Si?

-¿Y Sutcliff?

-¡Ah! ¿Así que se recuerda de el?

-Knox..

-No hablare de eso con usted hasta que reconozca sus sentimientos y sea feliz con Sutcliff-Sempai, oh bueno, si es que actúa con tiempo.

-¿A que te refieres?

-¿No lo sabe?

-No.

-Últimamente Sutcliff-sempai ha salido con un shinigami nuevo, creo que su nombre es Alex, Andrés, Ángel, o algo así.

-Ok, eso que tiene que ver conmigo

-¿Enserio se seguirá asiendo el bobo?

-…

-Spears-sempai, usted siempre supo que Sutcliff-Sempai lo amaba y aun así nunca le hizo caso, la otra noche hable con el y pues aun cree tener amor hacia usted en su corazón, pero usted no se da cuenta de que es un sentimiento mutuo. Ya perdimos nuestras vidas y todo lo que construimos en ella, no pierda algo valioso que si le durara para siempre, Sutcliff-sempai lo ama y debe hacer algo o lo perderá.

Dicho esto el bicolor salió dispuesto a conseguir una chica para ese día, dejando a un pensativo William detrás, contemplando las verdades anteriormente dichas.


	5. Recuerdos

_:-Sea bienvenido, joven Spears._

 _:-¿Do-donde estoy? ¿Qué es esto?_

 _:-Ah, claro, no le han dicho. ¿Recuerda lo ultimo que hizo?_

 _:-Yo…Intente suicidarme. No puede ser-Rio-¿Falle verdad? ¿Dónde esta mi madre?_

 _:-Joven Spears, usted de verdad murió, Este es el mundo de los Shinigamis, por así decirlo, usted jamás podrá volver a ver a su familia y debe de esperar a que su alma sea perdonada y pueda morir. Decentemente._

El hombre mayor se retira, lo veo, medito…Lloro.

 _:-Pfff…claro, no le creo, debe ser otra estúpida broma de mi madre o hermana para que yo "Recapacite y entienda¨. Aun que, esto se ve algo real…_

Después de tres semanas de "Fingir", me lo creo, si, esto es verdad.

 _:-Disculpe, Joven Spears, ya es tiempo de retirarse._

 _:-¿Porque?_

 _:-Porque recién a ingresado un nuevo shinigami y necesitamos la habitación._

 _:-Que se joda._

 _:-Joven Spears, le doy cinco minutos para que se retire._

 _:-Ah…Ok._

Al salir la tonta de la enfermera, hago la cama, me visto con ese maldito uniforme que me dieron y salgo.

: _-No puede ser…¡NO!_

Oigo un lloriqueo y visualizo su emisor.

 _:-¡No puede pasar esto, yo no quería en verdad morir!_

 _:-¡Lo hubiera pensado antes!_

 _:-¡Por favor denme una oportunidad mas!_

 _:-Lo lamento, así no funcionan las cosas, Joven Sutcliff._

 _:-Pero…_

Ve como aquel muchacho se retira, al parecer recién llego, esta algo deprimido, pobre, se lo que se siente esa noticia, quizás debería…

 _:-¡Joven Spears, aquí!_

 _:-Oh, usted es…?_

 _:- Soy el director la escuela de los Shinigamis, acompáñeme._

 _:-De acuerdo._

Volteo nuevamente y el pelirrojo ese se dirige a mi habitación.

Despierto, miro a mi alrededor, al parecer me he vuelto a dormir en mi trabajo, últimamente estoy soñando cosas extrañas.

:-¡Spears-Sempai!

:-¿Qué rayos quieres Knox?

:-Quería saber si ya sabe que hacer.

:-Pues creo saber.

Notas:

Agradesco a todos los que siguen esta historia, ultimamente he estado ocupada con mi otra historia "Cancio para dos" y con una amiga que esta escribiendo una historia, pero espero adelantar algunos capitulos.

Tambien me disculpo porque el capitulo fuera demasiado corto, no tenia inspiracion y pues...

Como sea, les agradesco y hasta la proxima.

BYE!


End file.
